To determine if: 1) the adverse effects of high dietary fat and low fiber intake are increasing the risk of developing prostate cancer are mediated by changes in sex hormone metabolism (the handling of these hormones within the body); and 2) decreasing fat intake and increasing fiber consumption will change sex hormone metabolism, and alter the growth of the prostate to slow or prevent the progression of prostate cancer